1945
by Maira Lily
Summary: Hemos oido muchas historias acerca de la famosa batalla entre Gellert Grindelwald y Albus Dumbledore. En 1945, cuando todo tocó su fin dos jóvenes perdieron algo más que una simple amistad formal.


1945

El viento se cuela por la ventana de una destartalada casa arrastrando las cortinas consigo. Lleva años colándose sin permiso en la morada sin que nadie se lo impida, pero esta noche es diferente. La ventana de la planta baja está casi cerrada, solo hay una pequeña ranura por la que puede colarse. La fina capa de polvo que cubre el suelo ha sido borrada por unos pies que caminan arrastrándose. En la mesa del salón descansa una botella de hidromiel a la que tan sólo le falta un sorbo para vaciarse, no hay vaso que la acompañe. La silla que preside la mesa ha sido movida para quedar de cara a la pared de la chimenea. Allí sobre la repisa de piedra cuelga un retrato de una familia que parece tan normal como cualquier otra. Al fondo de la foto Se puede ver a los padres; un hombre alto, de porte orgulloso, con el cabello pelirrojo corto y gafas de montura de carey pasa su brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros de una mujer. Es alta, casi tanto como él, lleva un vestido color crema con encajes blancos rodeando su busto, parecen flores. Su cabello rubio descansa sobre su hombro, tapando la mano de su marido. Tiene unos hermosos ojos azules al contrario que su marido que los tiene negros. Pero lo que más destaca de ella es su preciosa sonrisa de labios llenos pintados de rosa. Su mano derecha está entrelazada con la de una niña pequeña que es su viva imagen y su mano izquierda reposa en el cabello de un muchacho pelirrojo y desgarbado. Junto al muchacho hay otro, mayor que él, la mano libre de su padre descansa sobre su hombro. Lleva gafas y tiene el cabello, pelirrojo también, recogido en una cola baja. Al igual que su padre es el único que no sonríe, pero el brillo que se aprecia en su mirada azul a través de sus gafas es hipnotizante. En el marco que rodea la foto reza una frase grabada con letra femenina:_ La familia Dumbledore, Percival, Kendra, Albus, Aberforth y la pequeña Ariadna._

En la planta de arriba se oyen murmullos, una voz masculina susurra un nombre, luego se oye como un chapoteo y después nada. En la habitación del fondo, la que tiene un enorme ventanal que alivia el calor en las noches de verano hay un par de cosas fuera de lugar. La foto que descansaba sobre el escritorio yace en el suelo. El marco está roto y los cristales están desperdigados por el suelo, uno de ellos se ha clavado en la fotografía, justo sobre las manos unidas de dos jóvenes. Uno es pelirrojo y el otro es ubio, ambos son altos y esbeltos. El rasgón que ha producido el cristal simula la sangre que no puede derramar la imagen. Se oye un ruido, una respiración agitada que proviene del armario. La luz del pensadero del mayor de los hermanos Dumbledore llena el reducido espacio e ilumina la silueta de un hombre joven. El hombre se sujeta al pensadero con las dos manos, buscando un apoyo para no caerse. Se siente mareado, no sólo por el alcohol sino por el dolor de cabeza que le han dejado las lágrimas que bañan su rostro.

Lleva un rato así, se acerca la varita a la sien y con ella se lleva un fino hilo plateado, lo deja caer sobre el agua que no moja del pensadero, toma aire y se sumerge en él. Cada vez que sale toma una bocanada de aire, como si llevara años sin respirar y rompe a llorar con un gemido suave arañando su garganta. Llegó al medio día, se sentó a contemplar la imagen de la familia que él mismo rompió y que nunca consiguió arreglar. Se llevó el hidromiel a los labios hasta que ya no quedó nada por beber, entonces volvió a llenar la botella con magia y volvió a llevarsela a los labios. Con dos botellas de licor en el cuerpo subió a su antigua habitación, se sentó en su viejo escritorio y leyó las cartas que había sobre la mesa, las rompió todas y luego dejó que ardieran en la papelera. Pero no empezó a llorar hasta que vio la fotografía que con tanto cariño tenía guardada, una ira irracional se apoderó de él, del hombre que nunca perdía los estribos. La cogió y la tiró al suelo, después perdió la cuenta de las veces que la pisó. Con su último golpe dirigió la mirada al armario entreabierto donde descansaba su pensadero y se encaminó con paso firme hacia él.

Pero de eso hace horas, el alcohol ya se ha evaporado de su cuerpo y su mente se está quedando vacía de tanto recordar. Lo único que Albus puede oír en este momento es su propio corazón rompiéndose en pedazos cada vez más pequeños.

Sabe que cada lágrima es una despedida, que los ríos que surcan su rostro están formados por gotas de adiós. Porque Albus debe decirle adiós a las tardes de verano junto al lago, debe despedirse del amor, de la risa suave de su amante, de su voz dulce, de sus manos ásperas, de sus promesas, de su cuerpo desnudo bajo la luz de la luna. Debe olvidar la sensación de esos dedos finos enredados en su cabello pelirrojo, de la sensación de euforia al sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, del cosquilleo en el estómago y en la punta de sus dedos cada vez que idean un nuevo plan el uno junto al otro bajo la sombra de un roble. Debe olvidar también ese roble en el que están grabados sus nombres bajo ese ridículo símbolo que no para de perseguirle, las reliquias. Un trozo de madera, una piedra y una capa, tres objetos inexistentes que le han destrozado la vida. Porque por culpa de la pasión con que Gellert le desvelaba sus misterios él cayó en sus garras. Ya no habrá piedra que pueda resucitar a su familia muerta, ya no habrá capa que oculte a Ariadna de las miradas indiscretas, ya no habrá varita que destruya a sus enemigos y que labre un mundo mejor para él y para su familia. Pero sobre todo ya no habrá más Albus y Gellert ni más promesas rotas debajo de la almohada ni más besos debajo de las sábanas ni más sonrisas cómplices delante de Aberforth. De hecho ni siquiera habrá un Aberforth nunca más, porque su hermano lo ha repudiado por causar la muerte de su hermana pequeña y lo cierto es que Albus no le culpa, ni puede hacerlo. En su interior sabe que si Gellert no hubiera aparecido en su deprimente mundo Ariadna seguiría con vida.

Albus se incorpora, se limpia las gafas en la túnica y se seca las lágrimas con la manga. Ha tomado una decisión. Ahora que se ha desecho de sus sentimientos y de sus recuerdos debe enfrentarse a él, a Gellert. Porque es un peligro para el mundo y él es el único que puede pararle los pies. Ya no le importa nada más, ni lo que fue ni lo que no puede ser ni lo que pudo haber sido. Agarra su varita con firmeza, eleva su brazo sobre su cabeza y con un destello rojo desaparece de la habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La luz de la chimenea confiere un aspecto anaranjado a la sala de reuniones. Los líderes mágicos de Alemania, Europa central y Europa del Este están reunidos alrededor de una mesa robusta cubierta por un mantel alargado, de color celeste con el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte bordado. Presidiendo la larga mesa se encuentra el mago más buscado del momento, Gellert Grindelwald. Juntos planean el reparto del mundo tras la última victoria de Gellert en Hungría. El joven tiene talento y de momento les ha llenado los bolsillos de dinero y de victorias, no hay nada que pueda pararles los pies con él.

-Hola Albus, cuánto tiempo.-La voz de Gellert, áspera como el papel de lija seguida por una risa seca inunda la habitación.

Junto a la gran puerta de roble de la entrada ha aparecido una figura esbelta con el cabello pelirrojo cayéndole sobre los hombros. Lleva la varita alzada y apunta directamente a la cabeza del joven rubio. Sus ojos están enmarcados por unas gafas de media luna de montura de carey, haciendo de marco para una mirada azul cargada de decisión. Los líderes europeos se revuelven en sus asientos al reconocer al hombre que acaba de aparecerse en la sede de la conquista del mundo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, uno de los magos más poderosos del momento.

-Se acabó el tiempo de las palabras, Gellert.

-Me encanta cuando te enfadas, ¿nunca te lo he dicho? Estás arrebatador con ese ceño fruncido.

Albus siente que le tiemblan las piernas, incluso cree que el labio inferior también ha comenzado a temblarle. Pero tiene que ser fuerte, por él, por su familia y por Ariadna, porque se lo debe.

-Déjate de tonterías, acabemos esto de una vez.

-Señores les ruego que nos disculpen, mi amigo y yo tenemos un asunto que discutir.

Los líderes miran a Gellert con un asomo de miedo en sus ojos pero deciden que lo más sensato es marcharse. Ya habrá tiempo para descubrir quien será el vencedor. Uno a uno van alzando sus varitas y desapareciendo con destellos de luz, dejándolos solos en esa enorme habitación tristemente iluminada. Aprovechando la revuelta Gellert se levanta de la silla y camina con paso lenta hacia la chimenea. Se queda mirando el fuego unos instantes mientras se quita los guantes de cuero negro que lleva puestos. La tela deja tras de sí unas manos pálidas de dedos largos y palmas ásperas, unas manos que Albus conoce muy bien.

-Te queda bien la barba, te hace parecer mayor.-Es Gellert quien rompe el silencio que se ha apoderado del lugar.-Eran buenos tiempos, sabes. ¿Qué nos ha pasado Albus?-Entonces clava sus esmeraldas en los ojos del joven Dumbledore que siente de nuevo que le falta el aire y que necesita posar sus labios sobre los de ese hombre como hacía unos años.

-Sabes que se acabó, que ya no tengo nada que ver contigo. Acabemos con esto lo antes posible.-La voz de Albus es tan áspera que incluso él mismo se sorprende.

-Por favor, no seas necio. El hecho de que estés aquí quiere decir que todavía significo algo para ti. Vamos Albus admítelo.-Hay una pausa en la que ninguno de los dos dice nada pero en la que se miran intensamente.

-Admitir qué, que me dejé embaucar por un loco cuyo único propósito era usarme para dominar el mundo. Admitir que creí todas tus palabras, todas las promesas que nunca cumpliste. Admitir que deseaba que al estar a tu lado el tiempo se detuviese y que cuando estábamos separados rogaba porque avanzase más rápido.-La voz de Albus se convierte en grito conforme va hablando. Siente que tiene que decirlo, tiene que vomitar las palabras antes de reventar, tiene que deshacerse de sus sentimientos para poder derrotarle.-Por Merlín, te creí, creí que nos fugaríamos juntos en busca de toda esa mierda de las reliquias y los tres hermanos y la inmortalidad. Vencer a la muerte, es de locos Gellert, de locos. Nadie puede revivir a los que ya se han ido, no… no iba a poder traer a Ariadna de nuevo, ni a mis padres. A ti, a ti lo único que te interesaba era tu propio beneficio.-Y para, tiene que parar porque ya nota como le arden los ojos, siente que no puede más, que tiene que acabar con todo eso.

-No tienes ni idea. Te crees muy listo pero no te enteras de nada. Albus te equivocas en todo, en todo. Te empeñas en ver lo que quieres, si, me fui en cuanto tu hermana murió. Me buscaban en mi país, no podía dar la alarma quedándome allí. Yo, de verdad quería ayudarte, quería que tus padres viviesen, que te quitasen la carga que llevabas encima, una hermana enferma y un hermano idiota. Tú eras brillante, no te merecías eso. Te merecías brillar conmigo Albi, merecías las estrellas, el mundo, el paraíso, todo. Y sabes que podía dártelo, que no eran promesas vanas como dices.

-¿Qué no eran promesas vanas? Me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo, que serías mi apoyo, que no me abandonarías nunca. Te entregué mi corazón Gellert, maldita sea.

-Aún estamos a tiempo de enmendar nuestros errores.-La voz de Gellert es dulce como la de antaño cuando dejaba que Albus le acariciara su cabello bajo la sombra de los árboles.-Aún podemos arreglarlo. Te ofrezco lo mismo que la primera vez; a tus padres, a tu hermana, un lugar para ocultarla, te, te daré a tu hermano si así lo quieres. Lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte a mi lado.

-Basta, estás loco. No existen las reliquias Gellert, es todo mentira.

-No Albus, no es mentira. Son reales, al menos una de ellas.-Ante la mirada de incredulidad del pelirrojo saca su varita del bolsillo del pantalón y la alza sobre su cabeza. Es una varita larga, nudosa, de madera vieja y tiene una cinta blanca atada en la base y sobre la cinta la marca. La marca de las reliquias de la muerte, Gellert Grindelwald había conseguido las reliquias de la muerte.

Son reales, Gellert tiene razón, aún pueden volver a estar juntos, como antes. Salvar el mundo por el bien mayor y resucitar a sus padres y a Ariadna. Se agarra a la mesa cuando siente que ya no puede sostenerse en pie, las lágrimas se le escapan y no es capaz de contenerlas. Todo es cierto, Gellert no mentía, puede volver con él, quiere volver con él, pedirle perdón.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se ve cortado por unos pasos pesados que se aproximan a él con suma lentitud. Gellert le coge ambas manos entre las suyas y las besa con esos labios que le hacen suspirar. Aún sujetando las manos de Albus el rubio alza la mirada y la clava en los orbes azules que son más azules que los días de primavera. Entonces suelta las manos del otro y agarra su cara con dulzura, están cerca, tan cerca que puede sentir su aliento en el rostro. Geller separa las distancias uniendo ambos labios en un beso, un beso lento lleno de lo que los dos necesitan. Albus alza los brazos y los apoya en los hombros del más alto que sonríe dentro del beso, ya lo tiene, es suyo como él quería. Pero en ese momento Dumbledore lo empuja por los hombros haciendo que ambos se separen. Gellert trastabilla con sus propios pies y tiene que agarrarse a una silla para no caer.

-Se acabó. Estás matando a gente inocente, gente que no merece morir.-Albus siente la boca pastosa, siente lo mucho que le cuesta decir esas palabras porque le oprimen el pecho.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.-El rostro de Gellert está crispado por la furia, le arden los labios, el pecho y las manos. Si el jodido Dumbledore quiere pelea eso va a tener, pelea.

El primero en atacar es Gellert, un chorro verde sale de su varita en dirección a la cabeza de Albus pero el pelirrojo lo esquiva con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Un chorro rojo choca contra una silla que Gellert ha utilizado para cubrirse y evitar así el hechizo. Y así comienza la batalla de hechizos, un momento épico que se recordará en el futuro en todos los libros de historia del mundo. Las luces brillan, rojo y verde chocan entre sí y rebotan contra los objetos de la sala. Se esconden, se acechan, se atacan y parece que no hay un claro vencedor. Gellert esquiva un ataque que iba dirigido a él con la maestría de una bailarín profesional, pues tiene un juego de pies espléndido. Albus no es tan pretencioso y se limita a esquivar los golpes no a hacer florituras.

El rubio se sube a la mesa, desde allí tiene algo de ventaja pero Albus se aparece en la mesa con lo que elimina la ventaja por parte de Gellert y consigue el elemento sorpresa. Es en ese momento, en el instante en que Gellert lo busca con la mirada, cuando se da cuenta de que ahí puede acabar todo. Solo tiene que petrificarlo o desmayarlo y nada más. Le está dando la espalda y sería realmente fácil acabar pero no puede. Entonces Grindelwald se da la vuelta y ambas miradas se encuentran, se miran intensamente sin decir nada, no tienen nada que decir, ya está todo dicho. La varita de Gellert brilla y Albus reconoce ese brillo, ha visto como su contrincante movía los labios al nombrar el hechizo. Por suerte reacciona rápido y su varita también comienza a brillar. Los chorros de luz chocan entre sí, intentando robar una pizca de terreno para poder ganar pero no consiguen avanzar. Albus mueve la varita hacia delante, Gellert imita el movimiento. Se mueven con cuidado de no cruzar los pies porque eso significaría que cualquiera podría caer. Las miradas clavadas la una sobre la otra, los brazos estirados y cada uno en un extremo de la mesa, ya sin moverse.

Gellert aprieta los dientes y frunce el ceño mandando su última oleada con toda la fuerza que tiene. Sabe que va a ganar, ni siquiera el grandioso Albus Dumbledore es rival para la varita de saúco. Albus siente que se le resbalan los pies, está al borde de la mesa y va a caerse, el impulso es demasiado fuerte. Cierra los ojos para resignarse cuando a través de la oscuridad vislumbra a Ariadna, a la pequeña Ariadna Dumbledore sonriéndole con la sonrisa más brillante de todas y siente como todas sus fuerzas se renuevan. Él es un Griffindor, un león, un valiente, no, él no se rinde. Abre los ojos y estos brillan con una fuerza que Albus no sabía que tenía, aprieta la varita en su mano y la ráfaga roja se extiende como si fuese pólvora. El chorro choca de lleno contra Gellert que sale despedido y cae en el suelo junto a la chimenea. Albus se tambalea y cae al suelo, a gatas llega a la otra punta de la mesa y agarra la varita de Gellert, la varita de la muerte, la varita se Saúco. Cuando la tiene entre sus manos la guarda, ahora es suya, la ha ganado limpiamente y es suya. Alza su antigua varita al cielo y un Fénix de humo de un intenso color plateado aparece de la punta de su varita camino al ministerio de magia. El joven mago se baja de la mesa con cuidado y se sienta junto al rubio. Lejos de sentir alivio siente el pecho oprimido, no se siente mejor pese a la victoria, el amor no se cura así.

El ministro de magia no tarda en llegar y junto con él aparece una docena de aurores. Albus alza la vista y los mira de uno en uno, en sus rostros sólo ve fascinación. Se levanta con ayuda de uno de ellos para estrechar la mano del ministro de magia que le ofrece su mejor sonrisa, Dumbledore sólo asiente, no quiere ni puede sonreír. En ese momento los aurores agarran a Gellert y lo levantan del suelo esto parece despertarle porque comienza a abrir los ojos. Albus lo mira por última vez. Su rostro está cubierto de lágrimas y de sus labios sale un grito atronador. A los aurores se les cae al suelo porque no para de moverse, se golpea el rostro con fuerza contra el suelo pero se levanta casi al instante. Se queda de rodillas mirando el suelo que se moja con sus lágrimas. Cuando lo agarran de nuevo Albus ve como ese hermoso rostro que tanto amó desaparece bajo un par de moratones y un mar de lágrimas. Y esta es la última vez que Dumbledore lo ve, cuando los aurores se lo llevan con el rostro húmedo y la garganta rota de tanto llorar.

El ministro le dice algo, no sabe qué, simplemente no quiere escuchar. El resto de los integrantes se desaparece y lo dejan allí solo con sus remordimientos y sus males.

-El hechizo no era Avada kedavra, era expeliarmo. No quería matarme, él no quería matarme.

Albus se deja caer en el suelo y se hace un ovillo junto a las lágrimas de Gellert. Deja que el escozor de sus ojos se derrame y se una a la moqueta ya húmeda. Porque aunque haya vencido, siente que no es una victoria. Tal vez si para el mundo, pero no para él, porque esta noche Albus Dumbledore ha perdido su corazón para siempre porque se lo ha llevado ese rubio de ojos verdes.

Fin.


End file.
